Talk:Malachite/@comment-2601:1C2:780:8680:3C03:66CE:788D:A42-20190922225757
"Hey, you made it!" Qibli said, standing up. His Sherlock T-Shirt, jacket, and slightly baggy jeans made Moon feel a little silly for dressing up, even if it was just a dress, heeled boots, her globe-and-dragon necklace, and a dash of lip gloss. But then again, he felt the same way---just the other way around. "You weren't kidding about Rainfall Park," she told him. "This place is gorgeous. Especially with the fall colors in the trees." "Yeah, it's one of my favorites." He blushed. "I, um... I like your necklace." "Thanks," Moon said, her own cheeks heating up a little. "My aunt got it for me the last time she was in Paris." "Woah, woah, woah---the last time?" "She's in a band, so she travels a lot," Moon explained. "She also manages to maintain a steady income and raise four kids under the age of eight---of course, my uncle helps out, but still." She laughed. "Sometimes I think she's secretly a witch." "Your aunt's in a band? What's the band's name?" "The Neutron Stars. They've got really good stuff." "Well, I probably need to listen to this worldwide phenomenon," Qibli said, grinning. "Meanwhile, I'm going to show you where you can get the greatest grilled cheese and tomato soup in the history of ever." (Time skip) "Oooooooh my god," Moon groaned, taking another spoonful of tomato soup. "This is amazing." "The orange zest helps," Qibli agreed, adjusting his headphones. "But seriously, your aunt's band rocks. I think I'm going to have this one stuck in my head for weeks." "Which song?" "Supernova Heart." Moon nodded. "That's one of my favorites." "You gave me a supernova heart / shining super bright / like a million stars lighting up the night,"'' Qibli sang. ''"Just like in our vows / until death we part---" "I can barely list the things that you do / to my supernova heart,"'' Moon finished, smiling. "She wrote that about my uncle Sunstreak."' '"Wow, really?"' '"Yep."' '''Qibli smiled shyly. “It’d be amazing to have someone who loves you so much that they write a song like this for you.”' “I know, right? It’s the most romantic thing in the history of ever.” “Who’s the other guy in the song, though?” he asked, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. “The one who, quote-unquote, ‘trapped her inside the dark?’” Moon shrugged. “Aunt Clearsight shuts down completely every time I ask her. Asking Sunstreak doesn’t work, either.” “That’s wei---oh my god, five seconds into this one and I already love it,” Qibli gushed, holding up his phone. “The beat alone is mind-blowing!” “Witches Never Burn is awesome,” Moon agreed. “I think this one was written by the drummer.” “I think this has become my new favorite band.” “I’ll tell Aunt Clearsight you said that.” She brushed the last remaining crumbs off of her lap. “What do you want to show me next?” (Time skip; Qibli POV now) "Sky's The Limit is a go-to place if you need to find the perfect book," Qibli narrated as he lead Moon into the gigantic, ultramodern structure. "They've got new books on display, computers everywhere, a catalog that contains records of everything in the store, even if it's just come in, and 90% of the people who work here are super helpful. You can literally find everything in this place." "That's not hard to belie---oh my GOD!" Moon shrieked, racing towards the display shelf. "Qibli! Qibli! Come look at this!" "What is it?" She held up one of the books. "It's the fifth book in the'' School For Good and Evil ''series! I've been looking everywhere for this!" "I've never read that series," Qibli admitted. Moon's mouth fell open. "Okay, I'm taking you to the Children's Room right now---or YA Readers, I don't know where it is---and I'm getting you the first three, because you just ''have ''to read it. It's one of the best series in the history of the universe." "Excuse me!" The two of them turned around to see a prissy-looking woman wearing a staff badge walking towards them. "Shouting is not permitted in the bookstore," she sniffed. "I... I was just excited about this new book I found," Moon said, holding it up. "I don't care," the woman snapped. "This is a place for reading, not fun. People can't afford to get distracted by someone screaming over a book. If I hear you raise your voice again, I'll have to ask you to leave." She stalked off. Qibli and Moon stared after her for a few seconds, then burst out into giggles. "So, that was one of the less helpful staff members," Qibli laughed, brushing a stray lock out of his eyes. "I'd make a mental note to avoid her." Moon shook her head. "Why would you work at a bookstore if you don't get excited about books? I will never understand some people." "Eh, she's only doing this to get out of the house. She'd be retired by now if it was up to her." She looked over at him curiously. "How'd you know that?" "Need I remind you that I'm Qiblock Holmes? I'm the master of deduction skills." "Well, yeah, but... that was a bit of a leap." Qibli shrugged. "Take another look at her shoes and you might think differently." "Her ''shoe---''" Moon sighed. "On second thought, I don't want to know." (Time skip) “What are you going to show me this time?” “One second,” Qibli told her. “Keep your eyes closed.” Moon snorted. “You’re being a little bit too mysterious here.” “Okay, open them!” She opened her eyes and grinned. “Is this…” “Public pianos!” he cheered, waving his hands towards one of them. “Literally everyone can play ‘em. I thought you might like it.” “Like? I---I---” Her smile grew so big, it could’ve popped off of her face. “Qibli, this is amazing!” “Right? Wanna give it a go?” Moon pulled out the piano stool and started playing a soft, jazzy melody. Then she started singing. '''“Slow down, you crazy child / You’re so ambitious for a juvenile,” she sang. ''“But then, if you’re so smart / Tell me, why are you still so afraid? Mm-hm…” Glory’s voice was loud and hardcore, while Peril’s voice was low and soulful. Moon’s voice, on the other hand, was high and clear, with a slight whispery tone laced through it. It was… well, nothing short of amazing, in Qibli’s opinion. “Where’s the fire, what’s the hurry-about? / You better cool it off before you burn it out / You got so much to do / And only so many hours in a day…”'' Moon brushed a lock of hair out of her face.'' “But you know that when the truth is told / That you can get what you want or you can just get old / You’re gonna kick off before you even get halfway through / When will you realize? Vienna waits for you…” She stopped playing, her cheeks heating up. “Sorry. I can’t play it all the way through without sheet music.” “No, no, no, you did great,” Qibli assured her. “You’re awesome at singing. And playing. And… um… okay, I’m just going to stop talking now.” “Thanks.” Moon smiled up at him. “Want to join in?” “Y-Yeah. Sure. Cool.” He sat down at the piano next to her. “What do you want to play next?” “Time After Time,”'' she said immediately. “Cyndi Lauper.”''' That was one of the only songs he knew by heart. “Y-Yeah. Sure. Awesome.” Moon played the opening melody. Qibli quickly joined in. '''“Lying in my bed, I hear the clock tick / And think of you,” Moon sang. ''“Caught up in circles / Confusion is nothing new / Flashback, warm nights / Almost left behind / Suitcases of memories / time after…” “Sometimes you picture me / I’m walking too far ahead,” ''Qibli continued. ''“You’re calling to me, I can’t hear / What you’ve said / Then you say, go slow / I fall behind / The second hand unwinds…” The two of them launched into the chorus, Qibli’s lower voice intertwining with Moon’s. The melodies that they were playing weren’t exactly the same, but they somehow fit together. One or two people stopped to watch. “If you’re lost, you can look and you will find me Time after time If you fall, I will catch you, I will be waiting Time after time If you’re lost, you can look and you will find me Time after time If you fall, I will catch you, I will be waiting Time after time…” (Time skip, Moon POV again) “That was amazing!” Qibli exclaimed as the two of them made their way up the sidewalk. “I think a couple people took video! We could be famous!” “I wouldn’t count on that,” Moon told him. “There’s a lot of awesome videos out there, and a couple of seventh graders playing the piano isn’t going to go anywhere.” “Wow, so cynical.” “Hey, I’m the least cynical person you’ve ever met,” she protested. They laughed for a little while until they reached Moon’s house. C’mon, ''Qibli’s thoughts said. ''Now’s your chance. Tell her how you feel. “Moon,” he began, his face turning slightly pink. “I, um---” “I already know you have a crush on me,” she interrupted. “I’ve known for a while.” Qibli’s face went from pink to bright red. “You do?” She nodded, smiling. “You’re not exactly subtle, you know.” “Oh my god.” He buried his head in his hands. “I’m so bad at this.” “You did great, actually,” Moon admitted. “And to be honest, I’d love to do it again sometime.” Qibli looked up, suddenly shy. “Really? You’re sure?” “Yeah.” She scratched the back of her neck. “But I don’t think we should officially date.” “Oh.” His face fell. “It’s not you, believe me,” Moon said hurriedly. “I mean, I like you a lot, and you’re really sweet and funny, and you get my fandoms… but I’m still trying to adjust to Pyrrhia, and I’m still sort of crushing on this girl back home, and I kind of want to spend more time with you before we start using labels.” “Yeah, I get that.” Qibli’s thoughts were racing a mile a minute---or more accurately, a second a minute, since they ran a mile a minute on a regular basis. Moon took a breath. “So… how about we hang out after the play meet-ups, and we’ll see how things work from there, ok? Because you seem really cool, and I would love to give things a shot.” He smiled shyly, the red flush of his cheeks making his freckles stand out. “Me too.” “Awesome.” She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “I’ll see you Monday.” “Monday. Yeah. Monday.” ''She kissed me. Moonwatcher Laurens kissed me on the cheek. I am officially dead.'' He really likes me,'' Moon realized as she made her way up the steps. ''How am I going to tell him that I can read minds? Is he going to be okay with it? “Calm down, Moon,” she whispered to herself. “Ask Cricket and Luna for advice. They’ll know what to do.” ----------------------------------------------- Oh my god It's happening I am fangirling over my OWN STORY HOW IS THIS HAPPENING Again, sorry for the weird bold font that comes from copy and pasting it in. My inspiration's been coming in flashes and I can't save it when I leave the page, so... On that note, Almond brought up a pretty good point, but I'm not exactly sure what to do with this. So, do you guys want me to a) Continue posting on this page for now b) Start up a new chat thread for it, or c) Move on to the Wattpad rewrite, finish up the prologue (which, by the way, I just added a new chapter to) and put my all into that version of the story? Please comment below, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ---Starry the NightWing